3 steps forward
by CourtLuvsYhu
Summary: Rayne Evealine is the new girl. She doesnt know what to expect of her new school. When shmexy Garret comes along, Rayne's life is turned upside down as she falls madly in love with him.


Chapter 1 – 3 steps forward

3 steps forward. 2 steps backward. I took a deep breath and pushed the office door open. I didn't want to do this. I wanted to run back to my mom like a little child. Why did it have to be this way? Why do I have to go to a new school? Why did this happen? I didn't deserve this. I always ate my veggies, brushed my teeth, put my laundry downstairs and listened to my parents. Most of the time, I had my moments. The office carpet was an awful shade of purple with horrible gold walls. Great, the were purple and gold. I hated that color combo. On top of that, they were the Rams. The mascot of my old high school. I could feel a lump forming in my throat. I stopped at the front desk, ignoring the stares I got from other students passing through. They must not get many new students during the middle of the year. I tucked my sunny blonde hair behind my ears and pushed my choppy, bangs out of my face.

" Hi," I muttered "I'm Rayne Evealine" I tried to sound upbeat and confident.

"Oh" The receptionist muttered. She handed me a schedule and motioned towards a thin girl

" Mrs. Riel" will show you around. The thin girl's pretty face stood out from behind thick chestnut curls. She wore a bright blue v-neck with a white tank. Her pants were plain dark and going along perfectly with smudge free white flats. I looked down at my ruffled Bob Marley t-shirt, ripped up skinny jeans and worn out vans. Compared to her I looked trashy. The chestnut girl turned to me. I was amazed to see cold, stone gray eyes facing my direction. For such a bright, colorful girl her eyes were harsh. I felt as though they were burning a hole right through me.

" Hi my name is Tilly Riell" She extended her hand. I was slightly shocked to see her nails all chewed off. She must bite them. I shook her hand.

" Rayne, Rayne Evealine" I told her cautiously. I had a feeling she was one of those preppy Christian girls who go around saying they won't have sex until their married but break down and do it when they're 16. But, who am I to judge?

" Its nice to meet you!" She gushed "We don't get many newbie's during the middle of the year, but don't worry I'm sure everyone will be all over you"

I nod and smile, hoping she'll buy it and lead me to class already. I just wanted to get the day over.

She droned on and on about clubs and sports and other stupid topics until we reached a door labeled Mr. Famen. I took 2 steps back. Tilly looked at me, her gray eyes scanning my face.

"Are you ok Rayne?"

" uh.." I mumbled "Yeah, just a little nervous"

" Don't worry, no one is horribly mean" She assured me "Except for Italia" I tried to ignore that last part. Tilly pushed open the heavy brown door revealing a fairly large classroom. Against the far wall were rows of bookshelves, and a single leather couch. Desks were scattered around the room, and a big wooden one standing in the corner where a young man sat. He looked up when Tilly called his name. His slick black hair was neatly combed.

" Ah, you must be Rayne." He smiled getting out of his chair and walking over towards me. When he held out his hand for me to shake it, I silently denied his request by leaving mine by my side. His smile disappeared.

"Like my door says, I'm Mr. Famen"

I looked into his deep brown eyes. They were full of mystery, who knew what they have seen and done.

" I noticed" I told him coldly. His bright face darkened.

"I don't tolerate back talk." He nearly growled. I nodded. I had a feeling him and I weren't going to get along. Tilly skipped over to her seat at the front of the room next to a sour looking red head. They began to talk. I was so busy trying to hear the conversation that I had forgotten about Mr. Famen

" Mrs. Evealine" He said pointing to a seat near the back of the room. I sighed and trudged over to it. I sat my bag down and stared forwards. This day

wasn't going to go by any faster. I laid my hands down at my desk. My wrists were full of bracelets, my hand full of mindless doodles and my head filled with countless questions. I tried to focus on what Famen was trying to say but the constant stares and whispers were making me feel uncomfortable. Did I have giant zit on my forehead? Did I have a boogie popping out of my nose? God I hope not. I looked up from my desk to see the sour red head staring at me. Her cupid bow lips were curved into half a smile . Her sea green eyes meeting my blue ones. She whispered something to Tilly, who laughed then slowly turned back to the front of the room. What was that? Was she a lesbian looking for her next girlfriend? Was she a snobby bitch looking for her next prey? Maybe she was just some girl hoping to become my friend. I could use a friend.

The rest of first period dragged on along with second, third and fourth. When it was finally time for lunch, Tilly led me to the cafeteria. She left to go sit with The read head and two other boys. They must all be friends. Should I got and sit with them? No. They don't want some dorky new girl bothering them. I take a seat at an empty table and begin unpack my lunch. I caught the red head sneaking peeks at me. She definitely was going to tear me apart. Halfway through lunch I saw her stand up. Her short summer dress billowed around her knees as she crossed the cafeteria. All eyes on her thin sporty body. Her Auburn hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and her emerald green eyes, small and cautious. She silently slid into the seat in front of me and folded her hands.

" Hi Rayne" she says confidently. I look up into her pretty green eyes. "I'm Angel Harper" She didn't extend her hand for me to shake it. I nodded

" Listen.." she began. I knew she was going to chew me out and tell me to stay away from some guy.

" The people here are very harsh, very judgmental. You got to watch what u get yourself into. I'm not lying to you, a lot of girls would want to be in your shoes. Even Tilly would, she told me."

Tilly wants to be like me? The ragged new girl with no father? Angel continues not even stopping.

"Yeah, I know your surprised but you got to admit, with your blue eyes and natural blonde hair, you're a very pretty girl" She paused long enough for me turn a deep shade of red. Pushing her flaming hair behind her ears she starts again.

"I bet the guys are dumping their girlfriends for you. They did that when Italia came last year. That's how I lost..." Angel's voice trailed off as she looked back at a tall very handsome guy. His long dark hair was pushed to the side, revealing deep green eyes. He sat down next to a small, petite bubble gum blonde. Her nose was very perfected(probably from many, many nose jobs), Her boobs very fake, face tight probably from a lift, and her hair, clearly dyed blonde. The only thing not fake on her was her deep, chocolate brown eyes. By the looks of her eyebrows, her hair use to be a very gorgeous shade of dark brown. Angel looked back at me, her face filled with sadness.

" She looks so very made up" I say nodding my head in Italia's direction. Angel silently agrees with me. I could just tell

"That's why the boys like her" Angel says after a long pause "Her big fake boobs and made up face" She tells me quietly. I could tell by the look on her face that her boyfriend left her for Italia. My heart suddenly felt heavy with sadness. Angel's EX laughed a cute, sexy laugh along with Italia. He then kissed her on her collagen filled lips. I looked back to Angel. Her eyes were on me.

" Do you need a friend." I ask. She was quiet for a moment, still watching me.

" No ones ever asked me that. I've always just assumed people were my friends" She murmurs.

" Someone just did" I smile. Angel smiles along with me. Her sea green shining. 3 steps forward


End file.
